


关于McCoy如何上了贼船的故事

by Sophieeeee



Series: 废墟之上 [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-War, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 21:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 如题。McCoy真的好可怜。





	关于McCoy如何上了贼船的故事

许多人喜欢讨论战争前的日子：战争前，人们是如何挥霍不受污染的水源；战争前，孩子们如何对外太空充满幼稚的幻想；战争前，殖民地一号二号三号四号乃至五千五百万号的蓝图如何在投影广告上熠熠生辉。

同样地，也有人沉溺于战争后的假象：战争后，人类将要如何在星际联邦占有一席之地；战争后，无名小卒如何一跃成为沙场英雄；战争后，商人如何在重建中赚得满盘满钵。

在电影里，坏人死了，士兵扛着旗帜于废墟上欢呼，然后字幕升起，故事结束，壮烈激怀的音乐中观众离席。而在故事之外，深陷现实的人还得清理大楼倒塌后的瓦砾，养活成千上万失去家园的居民，应付飙升的物价和滞留的外星士兵。

并且还要应付无休无止的会议。

“Jim！Jim！我知道你听到我说话了！Jim Kirk！”

刚结束会议的大楼里散会的人群缓缓四散而出，McCoy追着Jim一路小跑，背在身后的医疗箱上下颠簸，响亮地拍着他的后腰。他不得不向前拉扯肩带让粗糙的条状物绷在身上，那让他看起来像是放学后冲出校园的小学生——一个离开学校跑进假期的小屁孩有多快乐，医生就有多暴躁。

Jim不慌不忙的背影在距离他三四步远的地方时隐时现，年轻人迈着紧凑冷静的大步在走廊上快速行进，假装自己没有听到身后愤怒的呼喊。哈，这很有趣。McCoy咬着牙拨开两个满脸惊恐的年轻面孔，其他不幸闯入医生行进路线的士兵纷纷识趣地躲开。Jim显然没有意识到自己消失在人群的巧妙策略已经被人群所背叛，他快乐地转了一个弯，打算永远离开在暴怒好友的视线范围。

肩膀上熟悉的疼痛让他趔趄了一下，Jim转过身挤出一个仿佛大脚趾踹到了克林贡人额头的笑容，热情洋溢地挥了挥自己的左手。

“嗨，Bones，”他语气沉重地说，“你也来开会呀？”

McCoy翻了个白眼：“我刚才就坐在你后面。”

Jim夸张地挑起眉头，他向后缩着脑袋躲开了McCoy挥舞的手，不幸把自己的下巴压成了两个。不得了，McCoy心想，这小子吓得连自己英俊的表情都管不住了。

不再英俊的双下巴Jim左右瞟了瞟，周围人“不经意”间扫过的视线撞上他笑嘻嘻的表情后收到鼓励纷纷壮着胆子停留了一下，然后被医生龇牙咧嘴地瞪了回去。

“所以，我们去喝一杯？”Jim耸耸肩膀试图把捏着他的手甩下去。

McCoy不屈不挠地收紧了自己的手指，他仍然担心Jim会在他的控制之下咻地一声突然消失在空气之中。

“你真的和那个大地精结婚了？”医生压低嗓门说话的时候仿佛一只低吼着警告入侵者快点滚蛋的成年狮子，Jim哆嗦了一下，对好友使劲眨眨因为困倦疲惫而红通通的双眼。

“酒吧，Bones。”他可怜兮兮地请求，“最起码你得让我喝一杯，我快累死了。”

McCoy把手转移到年轻人的胳膊肘，他半扶着Jim没有松手，像是怕Jim溜了。Jim别扭地用另一只手安抚一般拍了拍好友的后背，把自己扭成了一团纠结的长条。

-

McCoy不是没有想过战争结束之后他要做什么。这是他们在难得的炮火间隙常常讨论的主题。

我要回家，我他妈的要回家。你呢？哦——我要和我亲爱的结婚。我要生一百个孩子，然后养三百只狗。你呢？我不知道，我只想喝个烂醉。我也不知道。一定会有一个壮观的游街，人群，音乐，礼花，欢呼！我要站在第一个。如果我们还活着。好吧，如果我们还活着。

McCoy灌下满杯的迷茫，对着酒杯底打了个嗝。PADD闪烁了两下，淡蓝色的光芒收入黑暗之中。即使熄屏了，医生仍然能够看到那些讨厌的字母排列在收件箱界面。一个邀请，但更像是威胁：“如果你不担任CMO，Jim ‘他妈的’Kirk就会在担任舰长的第二天死在外星植物喷射的毒液之中，即使是狠心如你McCoy也不忍看到如此悲剧发生，不是吗？”

有待商榷。McCoy嗤笑了一声。

喝光了冰箱里所有的库存之后，McCoy意识到尽管他从未在任何对话中提供正面回答，答案是，他确实不忍心看到Jim Kirk——熬过了傻乎乎的童年、愚蠢的青春期和该死的战争后依然活蹦乱跳的Jim Kirk——在好不容易到来的和平里死于可笑的鲁莽。

但是他还不打算把这个消息告诉Jim，最起码不是今天。

-

第三轮酒精摄入之后，Jim Kirk红扑扑的脸蛋开始随着乱糟糟的电子乐前后左右摇晃。McCoy晃着杯子里的冰块，假装自己能听到清脆的叮当声。Jim心情十分好，即使是四五个将军来回踢皮球最后把所有的麻烦都扔给舰长解决的常规会议都没有招来他的日常抱怨。

这当然是有原因的。

忽然想起这个“原因”的McCoy感到两侧额头之间一阵痉挛，他长叹一口气，试图用自己满嘴的酒味熏开Jim突然靠近自己的傻脸。

“所以，”医生撇开年轻人放在自己大腿上示好的手，“你还没有回答我的问题。”

Jim眨了眨眼，酒精麻痹下他的动作格外迟钝，就好像放慢三倍速度的精彩镜头回放。“问题？”他扯着嗓子喊着，“问——题——问题？”就好像他不知道这个词是什么意思一样。

McCoy勉力翻了个白眼，他冲酒保招了招手，“和之前一样，谢谢。”然后他转过脑袋一字一顿地说，“你知道我在说什么，Jim Kirk。”

“哦！你说那个，”Jim恍然大悟地拍着大腿——McCoy的大腿，“我和Spock结婚的事情呀！”然后他咯咯傻笑起来，就好像他刚知道这个天大的消息，“我们要结婚啦！”

McCoy在耳朵捕捉到某个词语的时候痛苦地瑟缩了一下，上千个画面刺入他饱经沧桑已经快要不能运转的泥浆脑袋。

“我这是为了巩固人类—瓦肯联盟。”Jim天真无邪地眨咋眨眼睛，有些得意洋洋地往后倒在椅背上大声宣布，“我们要生一堆小瓦肯。”

McCoy知道他的心脏结结实实地停跳了一下。

“容我指出一个关键点，”McCoy不敢相信他居然在认真地进行这个对话，他今晚一定会做噩梦的，“不考虑物种隔离的问题，你和大地精，你们都是雄性。”

“Spock会解决这个问题的。”Jim潇洒地挥了挥手，就把McCoy提出的困难轻松甩在了身后，甩在了未婚夫的待办事项列表上，甩在了McCoy开始膨胀快要爆出头盖骨的脑袋上。

等等——

McCoy惊恐地瞪大了眼睛：“不要告诉我你真的和Spock讨论过这个问题。”

Jim Kirk用溢出杯口的啤酒白色泡沫掩饰住了自己狡黠的笑容。

-

然后Jim Kirk像条鬼鬼祟祟的毒蛇那样滑下了高脚椅。

McCoy看着年轻人摇摇摆摆地走向了酒吧的另一侧，他被黑色夹克包裹的身躯在时不时扫过的金黄色灯光中散发着无限的活力——和希望。Jim笨拙地躲开了几个互相推搡打闹的客人，向某个角落的某个人走去。

准确说是某个瓦肯人。

McCoy眯起眼睛，Spock正端着酒杯，颔首挺胸，以一种固执的笔挺整洁占据着一个小小的空桌。

“你看起来像是在等什么人。”McCoy听到Jim在音乐空隙间大声嚷嚷着。

Spock说了句什么，McCoy不打算细究。他看着Jim把手中的酒一饮而空。喝吧喝吧，你明天可有的受的。McCoy幸灾乐祸地摇摇头。Spock不赞同地皱起眉头，至少在某些方面他和医生不幸地达成了共识。

Jim显然不满足于现状，他意义不明地向斜前方再明显不过的空地大胆一扑，双手在半空混乱地扑腾着像是被踩了一脚的老猫，McCoy的心狠狠一揪，不由自主地伸出手。

几个酒疯子偏偏选择在这个时候大呼小叫着像屁股着火的牛仔一样闯入McCoy的视线。医生暴躁地歪过身子想要看清状况，差点带着椅子摔在地上。待他稳住身体时，他忍不住大笑起来，他嘲笑自己，当然了，这可真他妈——Jim被Spock揽在怀里，就好像什么三流爱情电影，人类抛弃了所有的尊严，四肢紧紧攀附在瓦肯人的身上仿佛自带吸盘；Spock的手臂箍着人类的衣服几乎要嵌进那件破破烂烂的夹克衫里，他肘弯一下的部分被桌椅所遮挡，但McCoy不想知道那双绿油油的手贴在Jim的什么部位之上。

他们的脑袋以对方为轴心左右扭动着，Jim Kirk大概是把Spock当做了什么高峰，努力向上移动自己的身体想要登上顶峰，而瓦肯人似乎对此接受良好。

McCoy在事情变得过分火热之前及时收回了视线。

这样就足够了，他醉醺醺的脑袋不正常地感到放松，他心想，这样就很好。

-

McCoy时候反省：他总是一踏进酒吧就犯蠢。

后果就是，第二天McCoy在会议室发呆的时候难以控制自己瞟向Spock的视线。瓦肯人甚至连一个询问的眼神都懒得回应，Jim倒是在发言间隙给他发了几十条消息，不幸瞥到几条提示消息的只言片语后McCoy明智地关掉了接受提醒。

他赶在Jim从人群中抽身之前迈着冷静理智的步伐逃出了大楼。和昨天、前天、大前天一样，一艘艘穿梭艇在天空中快速略过，McCoy幻想自己也是离开战后指挥中心的幸运儿之一，爱荷华虽然不是什么牛奶与蜂蜜之地，但最起码没有从上午持续到下午的会议和——

 “北部地区抗议新出台的优待外星种族旅行政策游行刚刚结束，中部地区要求遣返驻扎移民的静坐正悄无声息地进行。据称，该地区居民为数不多的粮食供给配额被进一步缩减，以供应……”

“企业号上进行的谈判在第三日陷入可预见的僵局，瓦肯大使拒绝接受采访，称细节不便透露……”

“瓦肯人到底是敌是友？近日在各地频繁发生的小规模冲突让我们不得不重新审视这一问题。尽管大部分民众愿意相信……”

“Pike将军日前接受我社采访， 对于针对Alexander Marcus的指控，他表示只有军事法庭有权对其进行审判，他再次强调……”

和那些苍蝇一样挥之不去的新闻投屏报道。

Carol，McCoy在心中叹了口气，可怜的孩子。

他让身体记忆带着自己转过一个弯，广场的喷泉慷慨地用清凉的水汽唤回了他有些涣散的神志。他无法不注意到不远处几个探头探脑的士兵，和记者，还有跃跃欲试的摄影机。

该死的。McCoy所剩无几的训练成果让他得以灵敏地侧身闪避，躲进了柱子的阴影里。他在难得的阴凉中舒了一口气。世界稍微安静下来，嘈杂喧嚣暂时远离了他。他拉了拉衣服的下摆，为自己的矫健身手和快速反应暗自喝彩。

一声轻笑阴风一般扫过他的后颈。

McCoy蹦了起来，他转过身瞪向身后的人，判断出熟悉的脸让他更加恼火。Jim Kirk欠收拾的笑容丝毫没有收敛——当然，总是Jim Kirk，还有他自大傲慢的金头发。McCoy抱着胳膊靠在墙上，让一丝丝凉意从背部蔓延，冷却他心中的烦躁。

“你这几天很紧张，Bones。”Jim在他身后优哉游哉地说着。

天气太过炎热，McCoy的神经在高温中懒洋洋地耷拉着，哼哼唧唧地不想做出更多反应。他嘟囔了一声，没有赞同也没有反驳。

Jim自然而然地把这翻译成了来自好友的赞同。

年轻人戳着McCoy的手臂玩耍，似乎这是满满当当的工作间隙里最佳的娱乐项目。恍惚间McCoy感到旧金山烈日炎炎的夏季和爱荷华没有什么差别，一样的尘土飞扬，一样满街都是游手好闲的居民，一样的Jim Kirk和Leonard McCoy。

McCoy感到战争前与战争后似乎没有什么差别。

医生搁在墙面上的脑袋晕沉沉的，他不知何时解开的衣领黏在胸口，Jim Kirk离他太过靠近。他早就应该推开Jim，这样最起码他就能稍微凉快点，这样他就不会再次卷入炮火和哀嚎，这样他就不会再次回到太空中。

太迟了，他心想。而现在，空气因为暑气而黏糊糊的，他的双脚融化在地面。他太热了以至于甚至连叫年轻人移开手指的力气都没有。

他装了过多懊悔和自怜自艾的脑袋沉甸甸的，但Jim的声音仍然倔强地钻进了他的脑子里。

“嘿，Bones，看着我。”

Jim不知何时站在了他的面前，他蓝色的眼睛充满了McCoy无法忽视的——希望，生机，战争前战争后不变的东西，战争夺不去的东西。Jim双手搭着他的肩膀，他看到年轻人的嘴一张一合，他说：

“一切都会好起来的，Bones，我保证一切都会好起来的。”

-

这就是那一年Leonard McCoy如何上了贼船的故事。


End file.
